


zootopia abortion comic, oil on canvas, 1953

by gl_bgolyb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends And/Or Lovers, Implied Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl_bgolyb/pseuds/gl_bgolyb
Summary: June and Rose have a quick conversation about the dubious morality of MILF appropriation while the timeline slowly falls apart.just a quick thing i wrote, unedited, etc etc





	zootopia abortion comic, oil on canvas, 1953

JUNE: hey, rose.  
ROSE: Hi, June.  


She’s beautiful, you think. She always has been.

You’re sitting in your apartment, sitting cross-legged under a few blankets. A book is on the coffee table, along with a cup of tea atop a coaster and two pill bottles as well as another filled with folic acid supplements. It’s snowing outside, and snowflakes melt in June’s dark hair as she takes off her coat. It’s almost peaceful, if you ignore the impending and inescapable doom.

JUNE: are you doing okay? i mean i know it must be rough with everything kind of falling apart like this but…  
ROSE: I’m alright, June.  
ROSE: Would you be so kind to entertain this crone in her time of need?  


June laughs, and you can’t help but smile. She saunters towards you, sitting next to you on the loveseat, holding your hand in hers. Despite everything, she’s warm, and you catch a purr in the back of your throat. 

JUNE: i’d hardly call you a crone, ms. lalonde.  
JUNE: even then i think it’s safe to say you’re kind of milf-y. so aging isn’t actually awful?  
ROSE: I’m flattered. However, you’re ignoring that by that standard you’re also a MILF, if not MILF coded?  
JUNE: well…  


June inhales, frowning as she looks at you. This timeline is an uneasy one, somewhere between sustenance and fluff, and you’re both aware that things are disintegrating. Threads of what constitutes as canon are breaking, and the fabric of paradox space itself is folding swiftly. Everything is unclear, and yet the sheer force of the clarity you do receive is debilitating.

The light of prophecy really is a bitch.

JUNE: we never really were milfs, were we, rose?  
JUNE: i know there’s infinite timelines and in at least a few of those we can fulfill some dream of parenthood, you with kanaya, me with...i don’t know. but those aren’t in our access, so maybe are we being like…i don’t know...  
JUNE: appropriative?  


All previous gravity pales in light of the last line, and you laugh, migraine throbbing. Your brain is exploding against your skull, and all you can do is laugh--sure, you’ll be irrelevant to the galaxy soon enough, you and June and your own little secret, but the absurdity of it all is enough to send you reeling. It’s a good distraction.

ROSE: June.  
JUNE: am i wrong?  
ROSE: June.  
JUNE: are we appropriating milf culture, rose????????  


You manage to breathe and deliberate telling her. Hell, the vitamins are right there. However, June was never the best at reading the writing on the wall, and you’re pretty sure confirming that by all technicalities you are in fact a MILF would just sour the mood. Why bring hope into a dying timeline, when it will be erased, too?  
You decide against telling her and pull her a little closer. You can see a few splintering offshoots of this world--June is in all of them, and you’re only in one. You better make this count.

ROSE: Just kiss me.  
JUNE: okay!  



End file.
